Savior of the Demons
by XeroSoul32
Summary: What if the Sage of Six Paths wasn't what everyone thought? What if a god took an interest in Naruto and decided to make him what the world needed for peace?
1. Prologue

A.N. Hey, so this is my first story and I want to clarify a few things.

1\. I don't know the universe that well, having watched a minimal amount of the shows, and having never read the manga, meaning that I WILL get a lot of things wrong.

2\. I will happily take criticism, as well as advice, but only if you are polite about it. Meaning that if you say something like, "Hey jackass, you're fucking stupid for doing so-and-so this way" you will be ignored.

3\. I might intentionally draw on other ideas from other shows, games, etc. etc. I will most likely not do a full crossover. Just warning everyone now.

4\. I will be making the pairing a harem, and Naruto will be much smarter, stronger, and most likely be a mash-up of different things. He will not have Mokuton, Sharigan, or most other bloodline limits.

Sorry for the super long A.N. I'll get to it.

"Speaking out loud"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Powerful beings speaking out loud"**

' **Powerful beings' thoughts'**

 _Chapter 1: Prologue_

Unknown Time: Unknown Place

A group of figures were sitting around a table, each deep in their own thoughts over the horrible problem they now faced, and its equally upsetting solution.

"And we're sure that this is the right idea? What if he proves to be just as bloodthirsty as ****that man**** **?"** One of the figures spoke, a large male with pure black canine ears pressed against his skull, his eyes glowing a strange mix of black and red, seemingly like flames. None of the others could tell if his disgust came from the topic at hand, or the memories of the man they all hated with every fiber of their beings.

"I'm afraid we have no choice, we will need a king to lead us, and ****He**** has already said that this boy will grow up to be the one we need, with our help." Another of the figures spoke, this one a male with a mask over his face, decorated with an image of machinery, and created out of bone.

"Well, either way, we will need to prepare, both ourselves, and our clans." A woman spoke up, her exposed tattoos glowing a dull violet.

"Very true" Another male spoke, his voice coming as a warm, silken vice, causing all around him to shiver from the feeling, none more so then the female at the table. His large, black, leather like wings were comfortably wrapped around him, keeping his body hidden. "We must make sure that our followers give him their support, if this is to have any chance at success."

One of the males stood, his gilded, metallic wings folded carefully to avoid harming anyone. " ** **He**** has spoken, and we must listen. If we refuse to adapt, then we will change nothing and our kinds will continue to be hated. The child will help us, simply because we will be honest with him, unlike those disgusting humans he will have to live with." The man slowly walked around the table, stopping before the male with canine ears. "Each of us have a part to play in his future, just as he will have a part in the future of the world."

The canine man stood." I know that, but..." He trailed off, seeming to not wish to continue.

"But what, Infernum?" The woman spoke, confused as to why the headstrong demon had hesitated.

The man, Infernum, took a breath, "What if he...harms any of our followers? Our families?" Infernum looked away, hating what he thought was a show of weakness.

"He won't harm anyone Infernum, especially when we tell him of what ****He**** said." Another man stood, this one with a massive gilded sword strapped to his back. "Also, do all of you understand what this will mean in the end? What will happen to us when it is time?" The warrior received nods from all present. "Good. I would also suggest something else."

The other looked at he patiently, inherently know that what he would say next would be important, as well as most likely unpleasant. "I want each of you to choose a female of your clan to stay with him. Hopefully, the additional comfort, as well as the possibility of love for him, will make his duty all the easier."

 ** **"WHAT!"**** Many of the figures screamed at the same time in equal parts shock and fury. Each and every one of the group members' voices had changed becoming more potent and laced with power in their anger, excluding the male with bat like wings, as well as the demon with the mask. The female of the group spoke the loudest.

 **"** **YOU WANT ME TO FORCE ONE OF MY GIRLS TO BECOME THIS BOY'S SLUT KAZIALUS?! I SHOULD DRAG YOU BEFORE** ** **HIM**** **FOR ATTEMPTING TO IMPLY SUCH A THING!"**

The bat like male spoke up, calm and soothing, "Calm down Celestea, allow Kazi to explain before you make assumptions."

The woman, Celestea, felt herself calm immediately upon the man speaking, the compulsion to powerful for her to resist. Kazialus sent a grateful look to the male.

"Thank you Haviair, but as I said Celestea, I wanted the boy to have a chance to find love wherever he can, and I have every bit of confidence that he will treat all of the women well."

Celestea stopped and thought for a moment, then realized she would probably be given the chance to teach the boy herself about how he should act in certain ways when dealing with women, therefore making sure he would treat any girls he became close to perfectly. "Very well. But if he hurts any of the girls purposely, he will experience the worst kind of pain I can make." No one commented, knowing to challenge her was a bad idea at the moment.

A new figure appeared in a flash of light, causing everyone in the room to stand and bow. The new person was a male with glowing golden eyes without a pupil, and radiated a diving aura, causing the demons to flinch away.

"Hello everyone, I am glad you all came at my urging." The being spoke before lowering his aura, looking apologetically at the demons. "I'm very sorry about that, I hope I didn't harm any of you?"

"No, we're fine, Lord", spoke the demon with the mask, slightly adjusting said mask a little.

"Good, good, I hope each of you know and understand what I'm asking each of you?" He recived nods from all in the room. "well, will each of you agree to this task for me? We may yet save this world from destruction at its own hands."

Haviair spoke up, "Lord? May I ask about Lady Inzala? Where will she fit into this? Also, won't all of us inside the boy force his body to erupt from the overwhelming power?"

The man smiled, "Dear Inzala will be staying with the boy as planned, however, I have a hunch that she will find that the boy will be someone she'll grow to care for. And as far as his body handling so much power, I will give him my blessing to assist him."

Haviair's eyebrows rose, "Well, I suppose for the good of my kind, I will agree to this." All the others in the room agreed as well.

The man smiled, "Thank you, all of you. I know what I'm asking for is a lot, but I know the boy will save this world."

The man with the golden wings spoke up, "Lord Kami, may I ask as to what makes this boy so special?"

Kami gave a sad smile, knowing how everyone will react, yet also knowing it would be so much worse if he hid it from them. "He is special because he is the re-incarnated soul of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, although I believe the mortals called him the Sage of Six Paths."

Everyone in the room froze before KI flooded the room, enough that anyone mortal would have died a thousand times over as they glared at the god.

" **You...would ask us to assist the bloodthirsty, backstabbing, megalomaniac that trapped us here?"** The man with the mask spoke quietly, his voice betraying his wrath.

"Yes Quizali, I know that all of you hold hatred from what he did to you in his past life, but I ask you all to let it go and assist the child in fixing the mistakes of the past." Kami spoke gently, knowing that each of the beings in the room had every right to hate the mortal that did this to them.

" **Mistake, Kami?! You say that all of us ending up exiled away because of that mortal's desire for respect and power was a simple MISTAKE?!"** Infernum roared, his anger giving way as his body ignited, forcing out a wave of stifling heat to flood the room.

Kami calmly tilted his head as he looked at everyone in the room one by one, making sure they would listen to him, "Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. I had no desire to see all of you thrown away like trash after all you did for him, but I did not think he would do that after everything else that had happened. I'm sure all of you remember, but I am not perfect, nor do I claim to be. It is difficult enough for me to manifest and give you direction as is, I simply do not have the ability to see the future. My dear sister has that gift, and she decided not to tell me what would happen, as is her right as Fate"

The others in the room stared for a moment, before calming down slowly. Infernum focused on extinguishing his flames, before he looked at Kami in the eyes. "Fine, but if the boy shows that he is no better that that pathetic man, then **he will die**."

Kami smiled a little, "All I can ask is that you give him a chance."

The man with the sword stood as he spoke, "As you wish Lord Kami, however, I believe that we must leave to prepare ourselves, as well as our clans, for everything that will happen."

Kami nodded, "Yes, I would also suggest that you gather information on the boy's parents, the histories of both of his clans, as well as making sure Inzala know about her part."

Quizali bowed, "Of course, Lord." He left in a gust of smoke. One by one, the other beings in the room left in similar manners, until Kami was the only one left.  
Kami sighed tiredly before taking a seat in a vacated spot. "Naruto, I hope you will survive in the beginning….this world will hate you for so long because of the ignorance and arrogance of you fellow mortals..."

Favorite, Follow, and Review! Let me know what I did right and if you want to see more!


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

A.N. Sup, so this story seems to be starting off pretty well surprisingly. So, a few more things.

1\. I don't know everyone who's going to be in the harem, I have a few girls picked out, but I will accept entries if I feel I can work it into the story.

2\. I will follow the canon story line until just after the Tsunade retrieval mission.

Lets get started!

 **"** **Speaking"**

 **' _thoughts'_**

 **" **Inhumane being speaking"****

 **' _ **Inhumane being's thoughts'**_**

 _Chapter 2: Beginnings_

Unknown Time: Unknown Place

Kami was sitting calmly, focused on the events occurring this night in particular. He smiled when Naruto entered this world, only to feel sadness when he was threatened within moments by the mortal with a strange mask. The demons and angels he had recruited for this task appeared in the room with him.

He stood as the group bowed to him. ****"Hello everyone, I assume that you have finished making your preparations?"****

Everyone confirmed their readiness, before Infernum stepped forward.

 **" **Lord, I would like to know how you plan on having us join with the boy."****

Kami stretched, enjoying the way his joints popped. ****"Well that will be the easy part, when that mortal, Minato Namikaze, realizes that no average seal will hold Inzala, he will most likely resort to using a seal that involves my brother. I have already spoken to Shinigami-kun, and he has agreed to alter the seal, making it capable of holding all of you, while also allowing you to manifest outside Naruto's**** ** **body for short periods of time,**** ** **as well as speaking to him through the seal**** ** **."****

Kami stopped for a moment, looking at what the mortals were doing, and smiling upon seeing Minato ram a Rasengan into the masked ninja chest, killing him.

Haviair tilted his head, seeming to be confused. ****"But what about Inzala-san? Surely she would be more likely to try to harm the boy with such freedom?"****

Kami shook his head, ****"No, Inzala-chan understands what is at stake and will assist him as much as she can, however, there will be larger problems coming from the mortals themselves."****

Celestea's eyes narrowed, ****"You mean the fact that the mortal**** ** **s**** ** **will most likely try to kill the boy for holding a demon?"****

 ** **"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."**** Kami frowned, upset that the humans were so blind. ** **"**** ** **I**** ** **want**** ** **each**** ** **of you to protect the boy from whatever may come for him, as well as teach him about yourselves, your species, and Angels and Demon as a whole."****

Kami looked at the mortals, seeing Shinigami was being summoned, and turned back to his loyal wardens. ****"It is time, thank you all for the sacrifice you are all making for him."****

A man with a massive gilded blade strapped to his back stepped forward. ****"It is what**** ** **is**** ** **necessary Lord Kami,**** ** **now, I believe we should go, as the seal is being preformed."****

 ** **"Of course Yavio."**** Kami held his hand out and focused, forcing all of those gathered to form into energy, before send them into the seal, as well as capturing the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra, and rejoining it with the other half in the seal.

Kami smiled slightly. "Naruto, you will not be forced to suffer alone, you will be the king the demons need to survive."

Morning after Kyuubi attack: Kohonakagure

Hiruzen Sarutobi was tired of this job. He felt horrible, having just come out of a meeting to decide Naruto's future, and having barely kept him from being killed by the Civilian and Elder council. Even now, with his law in place to keep Naruto's parents and tenet from being talked about, there was no guarantee that Danzo wouldn't try to recruit him, or that the civilians wouldn't try to harm him anyway. Hiruzen could only pray that Naruto would have an average childhood.

3 years later: Kohonakagure

Naruto was sitting in an alleyway, trying to figure out what he did wrong. The mean woman at the orphanage had said something about him being a demon before kicking him out, but didn't demons do bad things? He knew he wasn't the best child, but he always tried to be good for the women that watched him at the orphanage. Always eating his food, even if it tasted really weird and made him feel sick. Never talking back when they said he did something wrong and gave he punishments that really hurt, although he never remembered doing anything they said he did. And yet when he turned 3 today, the mean woman said that he had to get out, that he wasn't allowed there any more.

He had walked away from his home, and wandered for a while before finding himself in this alleyway where he now sat. Naruto felt tired so he curled up on the ground and went to sleep, hoping that he could go back home and apologize for whatever he did to make that woman hate him.

4 Hours Later

Naruto woke up at the sound of shouting, looking around confused as to why there were so many people around him.

One of the men close to the front of the group shouted, "Look! Its the demon brat! Let's finish what the 4th started!" Many of the others with him, men and women alike, shouted agreements to him, saying thing like, "Kill him!" and "Avenge the 4th!"

Naruto was scared, but then he felt something in his head, something telling him to run, to run as fast as he could away. So, without a second to waste, he ran, dodging and jumping over trash through the various alleyways.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

Quizali opened his eyes behind his mask, hoping Naruto could run for a moment while he reported to the others. Quizali shouted, feeling fear for the child he had watch for the last 3 years, **"Everyone! Come here!"**

The others arrived quickly, knowing that Quizali never shouted unless something dire occurred.

 ** **"What is it Qui?! Is Naruto alright?!"**** Celestea demanded, having started seeing the child as a son she never had.

Quizali quickly explained the day's events, having been the one to be appointed Naruto's protector for that week.

Infernum growled loudly, feeling part of his body ignite, ** **"They would dare to attack a child?! We must save him!"****

 ** **"I know, and we will, I'll lead him to an isolated are**** ** **a**** ** **, then I'll manifest and deal with those disgusting vermin."**** Quizali focused, gently sending directions to Naruto, sending him to the nearby forest, hoping that he wouldn't be caught by the villagers before then.

Outside Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto ran, and not knowing where to go for help, prayed for anything to save him.

 ** _ **'Naruto, turn left'**_**

Naruto stumbled, shocked by the voice coming from nowhere, but kept running, turning left down another alley.

"Who's there?" Naruto said, panting from running for so long.

 ** _ **'A friend of yours, now turn right and go through the hole in the fence.'**_**

Naruto listened to the voice, turning and crawling through the hole in the fence to the Forest of Death, before slowing down and stopping beside a river, falling to his knees, his chest heaving.

"Please help me, I don't know what I did wrong!" Naruto was near hysteria now, his fear of the other villagers, as well as his own inexperience with the hatred that they had shouted at him as he ran, having gotten to him.

 ** _ **'Its ok Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong. I will protect you, I swear it'**_**

Naruto calmed slightly, feeling a bit better with the voice promising to protect him, and looked around. "Where are you? I don't see you anywhere."

Quizali was about to answer, but he sensed the civilians behind Naruto, and manifested between him and the wrathful group. ****"**** ** **I will give all of you a single warning. Turn around and walk away, and I will allow you to live.**** ** **"****

The civilians hesitated when the man with the mask appeared from nowhere, but then they started screaming at him, "Get the fuck out of our way you filthy fucking demon lover!" "That disgusting little shit needs to die to avenge the 4th!"

Quizali felt himself about to lose control, so he focused and sent a message to Infernum to put Naruto to sleep. Less then a second later Naruto fell forward onto his stomach, unconscious.

Quizali smiled upon seeing Naruto pass out, knowing he wouldn't have to worry about scaring him now. He turned forward towards the civilians, his mask seeming to break into what looked like a horrible fake version of a smile, the civilians becoming terrified as he let his six inch long, bone-like claws erupt from his fingers, happy to bathe in the blood of those that would dare to harm his King.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto awoke in a hallway, the air was cool, and he could feel something soft under his cheek. He stood up quickly, scared that he was alone, or worse, that more people would come to hurt him.

 ** **"Narut**** ** **o**** ** **"****

Naruto spun around, then stood still in shock and awe as he saw a man with beautiful golden metal wings standing before him, smiling gently.

 ** **"**** ** **Are you alright?"**** The man questioned, hoping that the child was unharmed.

"I-I'm ok sir.." Naruto answer hesitantly, afraid of upsetting the man. "Where am I?"

 ** **"Naruto, we are in your mind. Think of it as a room that you can enter and leave whenever you want.**** ** **My name is Yavio.**** ** **Now that that's out of the way, please follow me, I will introduce you to the others."**** The man offered his hand for Naruto to grab. Naruto nodded and grabbed it after a moment, despite not quite understanding what the man, Yavio, had meant by him being in his mind.

Yavio led Naruto down the hallway, past multiple doors with an insignia carved into each one. Naruto saw a sword insignia on the first door on the right, a strange symbol as the insignia on the second, and a pair of wings on the third. There were a set of doors on the left as well, all bearing insignias. The first door on the left had a flame insignia, the second at a mask insignia, seemingly familiar.

'J _ust like that man',_ realized Naruto, _'Is he here too?'_

The third door had a heart shaped insignia, while the forth and final door had a fox head as its insignia. Naruto and Yavio soon entered what looked like a living room, with multiple chairs spread around the room, filled with people Naruto never met.

 **"** ** **Naruto,"** Yavio started,** ****"I would like to introduce you to some of the people who will help you and keep you safe. You met one of us before you passed out, he was the one wearing a mask. His name is Quizali."****

"Ok" Naruto was very nervous, he wished Quizali was here right now, he made him feel safe.

Yavio pointed at a man with a pair of wolf ears and a tail. ****"**** ** **That is Infernum, a demon known as a Hell Hound."****

Naruto's eyes widened, "A demon?! But demons are evil!"

Everyone sighed before Infernum stood up and stalked over, his eyes igniting with his hellfire. ****"Evil?! You know nothing about us! Nothing about what we've been through or done, and yet you call us evil?!"**** Infernum was breathing heavily, trying to contain his rage at being accused and treated like he was evil.

Naruto shrank back, feeling tears collect in his eyes. "I-I-I'm S-s-sorry..."

Infernum sighed before forcing himself to calm down, knowing that the child didn't mean to upset him, that he was just repeating what he heard from others. He stepped closer to Naruto, looking at him gently. ****"Kid, where did you hear that?"****

"One of the nice women at the orphanage read me bedtime stories every once in a while, until that mean woman sent her away. She kept calling her a 'demon lover'. **"**

Infernum sighed again, knowing that the child wouldn't understand for a few years. ****"Just understand kid, we aren't evil,**** ** **and we will explain why later."****

"Ok Infernum" Naruto nodded, no longer afraid since the man's eyes weren't on fire anymore.

Yavio smiled, glad to see Infernum getting along with Naruto, at least somewhat. ****"Well Naruto, that was Infernum."**** Yavio pointed at each person as he named them. **"** ** **The woman's name is Celestea. The man with the bat wings is Haviair. The other man with the sword strapped to his back is Kazialus. Then there is another woman, named Inzala, who is currently in her room. You will meet her later. Ok?"****

 **"Ok Yavio."** Naruto smiled, happy to have what he considered friends. "I'm happy to meet all of you."

Celestea giggled, **"** ** **And we are happy to meet you**** ** **as well, Naruto."****

Kazialus cleared his throat, **"** ** **Naruto, we will need to**** ** **talk**** ** **more later, for now, go see that nice old man in the tower and tell him that you were kicked out of the orphanage, but don't mention us, ok?"****

"Ok then, but how do I get out of here?" Naruto was slightly sad to leave, but he was happy to go see that old man.

 ** **"Just think about waking up, and you will, and it works the same way to come back."**** Haviair answered calmly.

"Ok, bye!" Naruto waved energetically as he faded from view.

Outside Naruto's Mindscape

Quizali had just finished disposing of the bodies, happy to have the exercise, as he heard his king waking up. ****"Ah, welcome back Naruto, I assume you enjoyed your talk with the others?"**** Quizali asked easily, having been alerted by Haviair about the talk that had occurred.

"Yeah, all the others are really nice Quizali!" Naruto happily smiled as he spoke to the man, before realizing something. "Oh yeah, thank you for helping me."

 **"** ** **It was nothing Naruto, now get going, we will talk more later."**** Quizali spoke fondly to him, smiling slightly, before disappearing.

Naruto set off from the Forest of Death, happy that his new friends will keep him company.

Favorite, Follow, and Review! Let me know what I did right and if you want to see more!


	3. Chapter 3: New Home

A.N. Sorry this one took a bit longer than normal, I had a hard time deciding exactly how to go with this one. Anyway, a few more things.

1\. If you want to suggest a girl or two, that's absolutely fine, but I will need to know what her part in the story was originally. I'm not asking for a paragraph long explanation, although you could give me one if you feel like it, just a little info as to how the girl entered the story.

2\. Sorry this took so long, I don't have a set schedule for uploading, and I will not write if I don't have the will or inspiration to do so. I have the very firm belief that writing can't be forced, it has to flow naturally. This also means that it could be weeks before I upload again, or it could be 2 days. Whichever way my muse works at the time, I suppose.

3\. Again, sorry if this is to short, but I didn't want to make this chapter drag longer then I felt was necessary. Either way, Naruto's training will mostly be a time skip, except for a few notable moments.

I've got nothing else. Let's go!

"Speaking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Powerful beings speaking"**

" _ **Powerful beings' thoughts"**_

 ** _Chapter 3: New home and meeting the Kyuubi?_**

 _45 minutes after the attack: Kohonakagure's Hokage Office_

Naruto had just finished explaining what had happened to him to the old man, not mentioning the people he had met. Hiruzen was upset, yet not surprised.

"Well Naruto, I'm sorry that you were sent away from the orphanage, so I will be giving you your own home in another part of town." Hiruzen said sadly, knowing that Naruto would most likely be attacked again. He decided to try to have ANBU protecting Naruto when they could.

"Ok old man!" Naruto happily chirped, knowing that his friends would keep him company.

Hiruzen chuckled, glad to see that Naruto didn't seem to be too affected by the experience. "Come with me Naruto, I'll take you to your new apartment."

 _15 minutes later: Apartment complex room_

"Here we are. Now then Naruto, you will be staying here from now on. I'll drop by later with a bit more furniture for you in the morning. For now, just try to get some sleep." Hiruzen said, before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Naruto smiled before running to the bathroom and taking care of his needs, before walking back out and laying on the bed.

"Everyone? Are you there?" Naruto spoke quietly, hoping his friends would answer.

 **" _Hello Naruto-kun, its Celest_ _e_ _a, I want you to focus on being here with us, you should be able to get here that way."_** Celestea spoke gently.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to focus, before feeling something strange, almost a kind of weightlessness, before he opened his eyes and found himself back in the living room his friends used.

"Hi everyone." Naruto smiled happily, noticing everyone was in the room as he remembered.

 **"Hey runt. Its time you go meet Inzala. A word of warning, she isn't exactly happy to be here with you, or us for that matter, so try not to upset her."** Infernum spoke calmly, knowing Naruto would try to make Inzala his friend, regardless of whether or not she wanted to be.

"Ok, Yavio said she was in her room before, is it one of those weird doors I saw before?" Naruto tilted his head slightly, his eyes squinting as he tried to remember everything. Celestea had to restrain herself from cuddling him from how adorable she thought he looked.

 **"Yes, now go to the door with the fox head symbol on it, make sure to knock, and wait for her to answer before going in."** Haviair spoke smoothly, wanting Naruto to be as proper and courteous as possible to keep Inzala from having any reason to dislike him.

"Ok!" Naruto cheerfully walked out of the room, over to the door with the fox head insignia, and knocked. A few moments passed before a calm and melodic "Enter" was heard, after which Naruto pulled open the door and walked inside.

Inzala's Mindscape

Naruto saw a lush, massive forest around him, the trees' canopy towering far above him. He walked forward slowly, awed by the beauty of the forest, before seeing something in front of him. A small shrine was there, with a fox's head painted on the top of it. Naruto approached and felt a nudge in the back of his mind. He looked up at the fox head, getting the feeling of something far more important was there, before bowing. "Inzala-sama."

To say Inzala was surprised wold be putting it lightly. She had expected this kid to run into her room rudely, making a huge amount of noise in the process, then accuse her of trying to slaughter his pathetic little village. Instead, he had respectfully walked in, remained silent and bowed to her, even if a bit unknowingly, and spoke to her calmly. This simply wasn't something she was prepared for. She choose to appear in front of Naruto, sitting on top of the shrine.

 **"So, you must be the child everyone is so worried about. I fail to see what is so important about you."** Inzala said arrogantly, curious as to whether or not the kid would try to snap at her.

"As do I Inzala-sama." Naruto answered calmly, knowing that he should be respectful. Inzala was rather impressed all things considered.

 **"Well, at least you are respectful and understand your place better then most mortals. I suppose there are worse humans I could have been sealed into,"** Inzala said grudgingly, happy with her container.

` "Thank you for the compliment, Inzala-sama. If I may ask, what do you mean 'sealed into'?" Naruto questioned, wanting to learn about the strange woman.

 **"Hmph, well brat, the others and myself are currently being held inside you, like the way a glass holds water. We will explain more as you grow older, ok?"** Inzala spoke calmly.

"Ok Inzala-chan," Naruto spoke happily, smiling at his newest 'friend'.

Inzala's eye twitched, not believing what the kid just called her. **"Also, we will all be teaching you different things so that you grow up strong. And don't call me Inzala-chan you little brat."**

Naruto smiled, knowing his friend wouldn't mind. "Ok Inzala-chan."

Inzala sighed, knowing that the others would throw a fit if she did anything the kid. **"Whatever, now get out of my space. First you'll sleep, then we start training."**

Naruto smiled and waved before fading from view, happy that his friends wanted to help him be strong.

Favorite, Follow, and Review! Let me know what I did right and if you want to see more!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. This story is doing better then I thought it would. I'm rather proud honestly. A few things.

1\. The academy's entry age is 10, and graduation is at 14.

I've joined a Discord server! You can join as well to talk to authors about their stories!

Discord. gg/RMUMvm link to the server!

 _ **I forgot to say this before, but I don't own Naruto.**_

That's it this time, Let's go!

"Speaking"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Powerful beings speaking"**

" _ **Powerful beings' thoughts"**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Grabbing some gear, Meeting the** **descendan**_ _ **ts**_ **? First of many...**

 _7 months later: Naruto's Apartment_

Naruto opened his eyes groggily, hearing his kaa-san call him to breakfast. Celestea had taken to manifesting herself every morning and making meals for Naruto. Eventually, they had slipped into a routine for a few months and Naruto had slipped, calling Celestea 'kaa-san'. They had both frozen at the same time, their eyes widened in disbelief, before Naruto frantically tried to apologize, thinking he had done something wrong. Celestea had pulled him close, placing a gentle kiss against his forehead, telling him that she would be happy to be his kaa-san. Naruto had cried, overjoyed at the idea of having a kaa-san, having someone who loved him and would welcome him home everyday after training.

While Celestea had taken the role of his mother, Infernum had become an older, protective brother to Naruto. He would often be the one walking Naruto to the different stores in Konoha, always growling lowly and leveling his KI at anyone who tried to say anything negative about Naruto, or tried to kick him out of stores. Many civilians chose to avoid them instead of tempting the dangerous man.

While Infernum and Naruto had been shopping one day, they had come across a shinobi supply store, called 'The Serrated Kunai'. They met a man named Buki no Masutā, who happily welcomed Naruto and his nii-san. While Naruto wandered, looking at everything with awe, Buki admitted to Infernum that he knew about the Kyuubi, but claimed to not believe that the boy was a demon.

To say Infernum was surprised would have been an understatement. Infernum's eyes narrowed as he glared at the man, silently judging his sincerity. A moment later both men heard footsteps coming down the stairs in the back, before a girl with two buns in her hair came into view. She looked to be the same age as Naruto. Naruto looked over and saw the girl, before walking over with a small smile and holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. Whats your name?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Tenten. Its nice to meet you Naruto." The girl, known as Tenten, answered happily. It was rare that anyone her age entered the store, and was more then happy to try and be friends with the blond boy. She took a moment to look Naruto over before looking at the clothes around them, before grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him around, gathering a few different sets of clothes for him to try.

While this was happening, Infernum was watching and smiling at his Otouto, happy that Naruto had made a friend. He noticed that Naruto seemed to be blushing rather hard as he was dragged around by the girl, and Infernum could only chuckle in amusement at the boy. Meanwhile Buki was smiling at his daughter. He decided to speak his mind to Infernum.

"You know, they will be great friends, and I have no problem with that. He's more then welcome to come visit her whenever he pleases." He took a moment to chuckle, before looking at Infernum out of the corner of his eye. "When they're older..."

 **"We will see what happens in the future, but then again, you have already figured that part out, haven't you?"** Infernum calmly answered.

"Well, I wouldn't argue to hard about that, but there is one thing..."

Infernum raised an eyebrow, silently motioning for the man to continue. "Well, he is the spitting image of his father..."

Infernum froze, his eyes widening. He, along with the others, had hoped no one would realize who Naruto was. **"** **Oh? I don't believe I see what you mean."** Infernum's eyes narrowed as he stared at the man, daring him to say something.

Buki calmly stared back at Infernum. "He is the last of his clan, so the C.R.A. will be in effect. I don't mind that, but if he breaks my little girl's heart, I will murder him, **slowly**."

Infernum glared at Buki, before sighing, " **Right…."**

Meanwhile, Naruto and Tenten had finally decided on an outfit for him. Naruto stepped out of the changing room in a grey long sleeve shirt, with a mesh armor top over it, with black ANBU combat pants, and black sandals. Tenten blushed from the looks of the blond, but shook her head and dragged him to the counter. Infernum smiled as he looked at Naruto, approving of his new look. He paid, letting Naruto know that he could visit Tenten later, before taking him back home, where Celestea was waiting with dinner.

 _5 months later: night after Naruto's 5 birthday_

Infernum sighed, he was utterly exhausted. He had been the chosen 'training dummy' for today, and the focus of training had been kenjutsu and elemental manipulation, since Naruto had received a full length ebony katana from Kazialus, which meant a lot of dodging and curses. Now, he had another self appointed job. He had been smelling something familiar all day, granted, he always smelled something like this whenever he was here, but now, he wanted to find out what it was. It almost reminded him of… home, his pack? He had to find out what could smell like his home in this village.

Infernum crept silently through the night, effortlessly hiding from the shinobi ANBU that patrolled the rooftops. He scoffed at their abilities. _**"This is all it takes to get past the 'elites' of this village'? Fucking pathetic..."**_ Infernum followed his nose, heading into a strangely built area of the village. All of the building seem to be connected in some way, as well as being absolutely massive. He focused on the knowledge about the village structure that Quizali had gathered for everyone.

 _ **"**_ _ **The larger areas in the village are known as clan compounds, these are areas that the various clans**_ _ **live in, separate from the rest of the village. This is usually done by the, more arrogant, clans as a sign of 'superiority' to the common villager and shinobi. The less arrogant clans simply do this due to simplicity. The most well know clans in Konoha are, the Aburame, the Inuzuka, the Uchiha, the Nara, the Akimichi, the Yamanaka, the Hyuga,**_ _ **the Senju, the Namikaze,**_ _ **and the Sarutobi.**_ _ **The lesser know clans are the Hatake, the Shimura, the Lee, the Kurama, the Kohaku, and the Hoki. Most of the lesser clans have fewer members, thus smaller clan compounds, if any at all. Naruto, we will be going over the various specialties of each clan,**_ _ **as well as your own**_ _ **..."**_

Infernum shook his head, refocusing on his job. He closed his eyes, letting his nose guide him. He felt his body go on autopilot, guiding him to his objective. He stopped after a moment, opening his eyes to find himself in front of a door marked 'Kennels'. Infernum silently opened the door, crept in, and letting it swing shut behind him. Infernum felt his eyes widen at the sight before him. There were hundreds of kennels, each holding a sleeping dog in various stages of growth. He slowly wandered, looking at each of the sleeping animals, feeling as if he was watching over his own pups again. His ears shifted as he heard a whimper, and followed the noise to a small white pup that was twitching in its sleep. Infernum's eyes softened, even as he walked over, kneeling down beside the pup, and gently picked it, him, up. Infernum gently cradled the small pup, letting a quiet rumble from his chest as as he ran his fingertip underneath one of the pup's ears. The pup stopped twitching and burrowed deeper into Infernum's hold. Infernum heard a low growl from behind him, easily picking up the words from the sound, even as he felt a bit of KI directed at him.

"Who are you, and why are you holding one of my pups? Do you hope to steal him from us? I assure you that the attempt will only end with your pathetic throat torn out!" A harsh, gravelly male voice spoke, the feeling of strength, as well as a hint of something else, evident in the voice.

Infernum smiled, not bothering to turn around, having sensed both the dog and woman behind him. " **Before you try that, allow me** **to know your names.** **"**

The woman scoffed, but allowed that much, believing that the man was not on a level that she should fear him, since she could not sense any chakra from him. "I am Tsume, clan head of the Inuzuka, and this is my nin-ken partner Kuromaru."

Infernum's eyes narrowed, taking a deep breath through his nose. The smell was even stronger now, seemingly coming from...Kuromaru?

Infernum's eyebrows knit together in confusion, before he understood why he smelt familiar. He smiled in amusement, turning to the woman and her partner. **"** **W** **ell, since you've given me your names, I will give you mine. I am** **Infernum, Ancestor to the Demon Wolf tribe, or as you mortals know us, the Hell-Hound clan. I thought I smelt something familiar, and I was right. So, Tsume of the Inuzuka clan, what do you know of the origin of nin-ken?"**

 _Same time: Quizali's location: On the fire escape on Naruto's Apartment_

A near silent _**crack**_ echoed through the night in Konoha, followed by the sounds of something being eaten quite viciously. Eventually, the sounds died down, with Quizali stepping out of the shadows he'd been hiding in, a twisted smile cracked through his mask and a long black tongue, with the glossy look of oil, licking what looked to be blood off of his mask. His fingers, currently formed into blades, dripped blood for a few moments, before seemingly melding back into normal human appearance, without a single drop of blood to be found on them.

Quizali gave a gentle smile, his mask forming back into its naturally smooth state. He was happy to be ending threats before they could gain strength, like the strange shinobi with a mask like his, it had been strangely blank, except for the word 'ROOT' engraved into the forehead. He then stepped back into Naruto's room, gently pulling the covers back onto him from where the had fallen, and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, a gentle, loving look in his eyes. **"I swear to protect you my king, even if I must fade to do so..."**

 **Favorite, Follow,** **and Review! Let me know what I did right and if you want to see** **more!**


End file.
